The Shy Boy
by Carreercrim331
Summary: Robin has always had trouble with others. Everyone except his sister, Camille. So when he got the chance to attend the same school, he had to take it. Modern Setting, Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters at a boarding School.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, Xbox or any other recognizable material.

The Shy Boy

The train came to a halt at the station, passengers grabbing their bags and standing. Parents helping children carry bags of belongings as they dropped them of at Awakening, one of the finest schools in the country. There were probably fewer than two hundred students at the school, mostly children with wealthy parents who were willing to pay whatever it took to get their children in.

Sitting alone in one corner was a boy. He was only 14, with snow white hair, wearing a dark blue jacket as he fumbled with his Ipod. He stood, following the passengers out, carrying a sports bag in one hand and a laptop bag in the other as he exited. He was attempting to navigate his way through the crowd when he heard a familiar yell.

"Robin! Over here!" came the voice of his sister.

Robin smiled. "Hello, Camille."

Camille crossed her arms and smirked good naturedly, her white hair, the same colour as her brother's, was flowing down the sides of her head. "That's all you say to your sister the first time in months?"

Robin shook his head. "Alright. It's good to see you, sis."

Camille smiled. "All right, little brother, let's get you to your dorm."

Robin nodded and let his sister lead him towards his dorm room. She led him up the stairs unto the top floor of one of the higher buildings, where there were very few people. Most students want to be close to ground level, where they could move about freely.

Robin pulled the key that had come with his orientation package. Quickly unlocking the heavy door, Robin led his sister into his current lodging.

He took in the single bed in the corner with a desk in the corner next to a small cluster of wall plugs. He set down his bags on his bed.

Camille nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes as she took in where he brother had chosen to live. "Well…..it's certainly….cozy."

Robin nodded as he pulled the leather chair from the desk, pulling out laptop and began to set it up. "Sis, I know what you're trying to say, but I prefer to be alone."

Camille nodded. "I know."

Camille quickly stood and headed for the door. "Alright, little brother, I'm hoping you'll join me at supper tonight. I can introduce you to some of the other students. I'll meet you here at 6."

Robin sighed and nodded.

After Camille left, Robin grabbed his bag and began to set up his room. He would be staying here for the foreseeable future, so he should try to get comfortable.

In the bottom of his sports bag, Robin found his fold-up storage unit. He grabbed the top and pulled up, giving him a few shelves.

He grabbed his music station and placed it on the middle shelf and pulled out his old computer monitor before connecting his game console. He sighed as he set up the update process.

Finishing with his shelves, he grabbed the posters he kept in the side pocket. Pulling up some tape, he went to work.

By the time he was done, several walls were covered in posters. As he was hanging the last one, his alarm on his Ipod beeped.

Knowing that his sister would drag him out of his room by his ears if he didn't meet her, he left his room and headed for the entrance to the building.

Camille was waiting, along with a boy about her age, with blue hair and a tattoo that covered his shoulder.

"Robin! I almost thought you had slipped out on meeting people again." Camille smiled, relieved that her brother had decided to cooperate.

Robin nodded, shifting uncomfortably as the man approached.

"So you're Robin?" he said smiling.

Robin nodded. "Who are you?" he asked pointedly.

The man didn't seem offended. "I'm Chrom, Camille's boyfriend."

Robin froze, turning to Camille slowly, seeing her face slowly turn red under her brother's gaze.

"When were you going to tell me this?" he asked, feeling slightly offended Camille hadn't told him.

Camille fidgeted, toying with her fingers. "I didn't know we were…..like that."

Robin shook his head. "Let's just go. Please."

Nodding, Camille and Chrom led Robin towards another building, this one with a glass roof. Entering through the side door, Robin froze when he saw the interior.

Every student in the school had apparently decided to come down at once. There were people everywhere, gathered around tables and chatting amongst themselves as they ate their dinner.

Camille seized his arm and led him towards one table in particular, where several people seemed to be waiting. When they drew close, a man quickly approached Chrom.

"Chrom! Where have you been?!" he said, sounding frustrated.

Chrom tilted his head back to look the man in the eye. "I was with Camille, going to make sure her brother got here alright."

Frederick's gaze turned to Robin, who froze on his feet, almost cowering under the tall man's accusing glare.

"So, you are Camille's brother?" he asked.

Robin nodded, his eyes locked on the floor.

Camille stepped between her brother and the glaring man. "Frederick, what are you doing?!" she demanded.

Frederick stepped back, but didn't stop glaring at the pair. "I just find it odd that Chrom would want to associate with the…..lower crowd."

Camille's green eyes seemed to burn with anger. "Frederick, for the last time. I am not dating Chrom for his connections! I might not come from money, but I am not a gold-digger!"

Frederick looked like he was going to say more, but a glare from Chrom sent him back to the table, where he sat, but didn't look away.

Chrom turned to the still trembling Robin. "Sorry about that. Frederick thinks everyone who comes near me is only doing so because they want something."

Robin slowly raised his head to look at him. "Why?"

Camille rolled her eye. "Well, Chrom's family is pretty rich. They own a rather large piece of land near the school and his sister is a fairly well known politician on the city council. People think she's probably the next mayor of the city, if everything continues as is."

Robin nodded, but didn't speak.

Before Camille or Chrom could do anything, another person ran up to them.

"Hey Brother! Whose this?!" asked a short blonde girl.

Chrom turned to Robin. "Robin this is my sister, Lissa. Lissa, this is Camille's brother, Robin."

Lissa smiled widely. "Welcome to Awakening, Robin."

"Yes, welcome indeed." Came another voice. Another blond girl walked over, this one with a parcel leaning against her shoulder.

Robin started to tremble again, his sister noticing and gripping his hand reassuringly. "Robin, this is Marribelle. She's another student here."

Marribelle didn't move, appearing to be sizing Robin up. "Why are you at this school?"

Robin kept trembling, his breaths starting to become strained as he responded. "I got a letter, saying the school was interested in having me here. Something about being a valuable asset to the school's population."

Marribelle didn't look appeased. "What do you mean, 'valuable asset'?"

Robin's shaking was noticed by Chrom. "Robin, are you okay?"

Robin suddenly bolted for the door, leaving behind a few very concerned people.

Robin moved a few feet to the side of the entrance, hands on his knees and taking deep breaths. Slowly, his trembling stopped and his breathing returned to normal. There was the sound of running feet and Camille arrived at his side.

"Robin, are you alright?" she asked gently as she knelt down beside him.

Robin nodded, still hunched over and breathing deeply.

Camille smiled slightly. "It's alright, brother. Can you come back inside?"

Robin nodded slowly, pushing himself to his feet. He and Camille walked back inside.

Chrom was waiting for them, along with Marribelle and Lissa. "Robin, did we offend you?"

Robin shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I just…..really do not do well when I'm the center of attention."

Chrom nodded. "All right." He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin froze. Ussualy, he hated being touched by….anyone who wasn't Camille. So why was this so comforting?

Chrom smiled. "Lets get some dinner, shall we? Class starts towmorrow."

Robin let out a breath before doing something he rarely did. He looked Chrom in the eye. "Thank you."

Maybe accepting the school's offer wasn't a mistake.

**A/N: So, I had this idea that would not leave my head, so I had to at least start it. Drop a review if you liked it and want it continued:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

Robin's alarm rang out, rousing the new student from his sleep. Looking at his clock for a moment, he slid out of bed and entered his floor's bathroom. He was the only student anywhere near the top of the building, so he didn't have to worry about anyone walking in as he bathed and got ready for his first day of classes.

He ran a towel through his hair one last time before dressing in his usual clothes and heading down the stairs. He never used the elevator, preferring to take the time to gather his thoughts as he took the stairwell.

Finally, he pushed open the doors to his residence and headed towards the same building as the night before, hoping to grab some breakfast before class.

He recognized a few students he passed from the night before, but none of them gave him a second glance. He grabbed some toast and cereal before leaving and entering the main building, towards his first class, chemistry.

Robin pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of a room full of students, sitting in seats in formed in a semi-circle around a projector and chalkboard.

As Robin made his way towards an empty seat, he noticed that he shared this class with a couple people he had met the night before. One in particular caught his eye.

Frederick sat behind him and gave him a firm glare as he sat down, pulling his laptop out and plugging it into his desk outlet. He got set up quickly as Lissa and Marribelle entered, sitting alongside Frederick as a woman who could only be the professor entered.

"Good Morning, class." She said, adjusting her glasses. "As most of you know, I am Mrs. Muriel and I will be your professor for the term." She pulled a rather thick textbook from her bag. "Now, open your books to page 47, if you will."

Robin followed the professor's instruction easily, keeping to himself and writing out the formulas to answer the questions.

Near the end of class, Mrs. Muriel grabbed a piece of chalk before writing out a problem on the board.

"Now" she began. "who here can apply the material we have covered today to solve this?"

Robin was still looking over the question when Frederick stood. "I can."

The tall man walked up to the board, accepting some chalk from Mrs. Muriel before beginning to write. After a minute, he turned to the professor, who in turn turned to the class.

"Does anyone disagree with Mr. Frederick?" she asked, looking over her pupils.

Frederick smirked, as no one had ever disagreed with one of his answers before, which was why he was shocked to see one student raise a hand.

"Yes, Mr. Robin?" asked Mrs. Muriel.

"He misapplied the formula." Said Robin, standing and coming down to the board, taking chalk from the professor. "X doesn't equal 5. It equals 7." He quickly redid the equation, effectively changing the answer.

Frederick scoffed. "What do you know? You just started this class!"

Mrs. Muriel straitened her glasses again. "Mr. Robin, you are correct."

Frederick froze before turning to look at the board, taking in what the professor had said. Robin returned to his seat, going over his notes. Several other students smirked as Frederick returned to his seat, shooting Robin another harsh glare.

Mrs. Muriel turned to her students again. "Reread the chapter before next class. Dismissed."

Robin slipped his computer back into his bag and gathered his belongings before he stood, and shuffled towards the door.

He could almost physically feel Frederick's glare digging into his back as he exited the room, but chose to ignore it.

A hurt ego is not worth his time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin exited his final class of the day feeling slightly relieved. His day wasn't that stressful for him, as he had always found school to be relatively easy. He just did the work and kept his head down.

Robin entered the dining hall, heading towards one of the tables in the corner, near the electrical outlet before placing his laptop down and flipping open the screen, going over his notes for a moment before closing the program.

He smiled slightly. His work was done, so now was his time to play.

He triggered his disk drive and launched his favourite video game, watching the familiar symbol spin as the game loaded.

As he began to play, he failed to notice that a few other people and entered the hall and made their way to his table.

"Hey, Robin." Said Camille as she and Chrom sat down with him.

Robin smiled at his sister. "Hey."

"So, how was your first day?" she asked.

Robin shrugged. "Not that bad. Not that good, but not that bad."

Camille nodded, accepting her brother's way of thinking.

The three sat there for roughly an hour, just chatting away before someone else interrupted.

"Robin!" came Lissa's voice as she and Marribelle walked up to the table.

Robin started slightly before recovering. "Yes?"

Lissa bounced on her heels. "You were great in Chem today! No one ever argues with Frederick!"

Chrom looked confused as he turned to his sister. "What do you mean?"

Marribelle rolled her eyes as she stepped up beside Lissa. "Well, Frederick attempted to answer the question at the end of the day, and you know how he is. If he can't get the answer, no one can."

Chrom nodded. "Yes, I know that much."

The blonde woman rolled her parcel in her hands as she spoke. "Well, Robin here stood and corrected him, in front of the entire class."

Camille's eyes widened and she turned to her brother. "Did you really, Robin?"

Robin's eyes fell to the floor. "He had the wrong answer, I had the right one."

Camille smiled softly. "I know you did."

Lissa took a seat alongside her brother, Marribelle joining her. "So, Robin, why are you at Awakening, really? Most students just have parents pay their way in, but you didn't?"

Robin started to tremble slightly again, but tried to keep it under control. "No, I got in on aptitude scores."

Lissa tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Robin took a deep breath. "My scores were so high the school offered me a fully paid scholarship to come here. They said I would be a valuable addition to the school."

Lissa's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Camille smiled and nodded, patting her brother's back. "Really. My brother is brilliant."

Robin blushed softly at the compliment before turning his attention back to his computer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camille and Chrom exited the hall after dinner, making their way back to their rooms, but on the way, they decided to stop for a few minutes on the hill overlooking the city.

The pair just stood there, taking in the sight of the lights and soft sound of traffic as the day came to an end.

Camille leaned into Chrom, smiling softly when he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Camille, thank you." The blue haired boy said.

Camille turned to him, confused. "For what?"

Chrom smiled. "For being with me."

Camille's confusion changed to a smile. "I should be thanking you."

The pair were quite for a moment before a very unwelcome voice rang out from behind them.

"Well isn't that sweet!" said a red-haired young man as he advanced on the pair, looking at Chrom with contempt.

Chrom let out a frustrated breath as he released Camille. "What do you want, Gangrel?"

Gangrel scoffed. "Simple. I want you stay away from my girl!" He pushed himself between Chrom and Camille.

Camille fumed. "I am not YOUR GIRL!" she said, anger brimming in her voice.

Gangrel turned, looking smug. "Not yet, but you will be. I always get what I want!"

Camille shook her head with disgust and shoved the red-head out of the way. Chrom fell into step beside her as they left Gangrel behind, ignoring his yells.

Camille shook her head and let out a frustrated breath. "Chrom, I'm sorry. If I knew he was going to be here, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

Chrom shook his head in response. "Don't worry, Camille. I know you would never agree to go out with HIM of all people."

Camille smiled as they arrived at her dorm. "Well, I guess this is good-night then." She was about to enter the building when Chrom gently grabbed her wrist.

"Camille, wait!" he said strongly, causing her to turn.

Before she could question him, Chrom pressed his lips against hers.

Camille was startled, but recovered quickly, returning the kiss eagerly before the couple broke apart.

Camille's face was a dark red as she looked at her boyfriend. "Well, that's one way to end an evening on good terms."

Chrom smiled at her reaction. "I should go. See you tomorrow."

Camille smiled and entered her dorm as Chrom left. The pair failed to notice Gangrel watching from behind a tree, his face green with jealousy.


End file.
